Gas turbine engines typically include a fuel shut-off mechanism to be triggered in the unlikely event of a shaft shear event. The clearance between the trigger of the fuel shut-off mechanism and the triggering component must be very accurately controlled so that the shut-off mechanism performs predictably and as required. Often, the trigger clearance is small—the clearance accuracy required is often within the range of the tolerance stack-up on the engine, and therefore the trigger is typically intentionally oversized, and must undergo a custom grinding operation during assembly to ensure the required triggering clearance, which introduces delay into assembly processes. Any grinding error further delays engine assembly. Customization and rework add unwanted cost and time to assembly. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improvements in gas turbine fuel shut-off mechanisms.